Lonely
by Dragon's Sounding
Summary: What did he do? He just wanted a friend that he could play with forever...Why did the gods have to rip her away from him after a mere 12 hours?


**A/N: This is a oneshot pased on the beginning of of the episodes of the animation. It's just called "Persona 4 the Animation" if you want to watch it, by the way. It's the Black Frost anecdote. I thought that it was awesome enough to write about and BAM! Inspiration! I might even update some more stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome game. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as awesome as it is right now...I suck at game designing.**

"Hey, who am I? ...Whatever, I don't really care anyway~!" a small child ran through the medow covered in snow. He wasn't sure how he got there, but he thought that it was the best place that he had ever been to. Say, how long had he been there anyway? He couldn't remember...

[][][][][][]

The raven-haired boy giggled as he made snow angels in the thick blanket of black that covered the ground. It was cold, it was fluffy...It was snow, right? More importantly, it was _his_ snow..._His...wasn't it?_

[][][][][][]

One day, the child decided to go exploring, to see what was beyond this dark winter wonderland. Was there anything beyond it at all? He smiled. Could there be more people like himself?

He soon reached a small town full of creatures that resembled himself. His eyes were shining with happiness as he took in the sight. A flurry of black snow soon surrouded him before going towards the town.

_"What is this icky black stuff?!"_

_"Snow? In the middle of Summer? How unusual..."_

_"Mommy! This snow is scary!" _

_"This is a bad omen..."_

...Why?

Why didn't they like his snow? It wasn't bad, was it?

_"Today in Inaba, there was a mysterious black snowstorm that unexpectedly hit around 3PM..."_

_"What could have caused this?"_

_"Is this a symbol of bad luck?"_

_"How scary..."_

No...His snow wasn't bad! It wasn't! It can't be...It played with him all the time, it was his friend!

...What...What was a friend?

[][][][][]

A friend...what did that word mean? Did he misunderstand the word?

...

How did it feel like to have a friend? Was a friend...nice? Would his friend accept him for what he was? Would his friend...Would his friend accept his snow?

[[[[[Days Later]]]]]

He thought and thought throughout those days, and now he was a bit smarter and more educated on the subject. A 'friend' was someone that you got along with. They accepted you for you, and they liked you that way. He wanted a friend...

"Hey, Kami-sama? If it isn't too much to ask, can I have a friend? I can't get close to normal people or else they'll freeze, so can I have a friend that won't freeze around me?" he requested one day in the palace of the holy. The powerful being stiffened before giving his answer.

"Yes..." (S)he didn't mention the time limit, of course...(S)he couldn't help it, gods weren't supposed to help the impure. But this one was born an impure, and he hadn't done anything bad on purpose yet, so he was an exception.

[][][][][]

"Hmm...What is your name? Oh, you don't have one yet! Haha, silly me! Well then, I'll name you Yuki, how does that sound?" The small gray fox mewled happily before prancing around in the tainted winter spirit's snow, causing a clump of snow to hit the boy in the face. "Why you...!" the said boy yelled out playfully, his face scrunched up in mock anger. He chased the little fox around happily, ecstatic that he had finally found someone to play with. The fox mewled again. It loked back at the small boy chasing it before bounding forward again, a playful gleam in it's pitch black eyes.

The pair had a lot of fun that day. They drew pictures in the snow, they talked, they made snow angels, they played tag, they played cards (you would not believe how good that fox was at poker!), and, well, they just had alot of fun!

It was finally nighttime, the small boy's favorite time of the day. "Hey, hey! Yuki, come over here!" the boy yelled. The fox turned around and looked at the boy curiously. "Look at the sky, isn't it pretty?" The fox turned it's snout upwards before yipping in joy. It jumped up, it's paws outstretched in an atempt to reach the stars that were gleaming up in the sky.

"Hahaha! Silly Yuki, you can't reach the stars like that!" the boy guffawed. The fox glared at him playfully before resuming it's futile attempts to reach the stars. "Yuki, know what? You're my first friend! Let's stay together forever and ever, okay?" the boy turned with a smile on his face to where Yuki should've been, only to find the little fox turning transparent. Unshed tears were glimmering in the fox's eyes, its gray pelt was gleaming in the monlight. The child's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Yu-Yuki? Wh-what's happening?"

The fox once again pointed it's snout towards the sky before turning back to the boy in front of him. The small child went to hug his first friend, only to find his arms closing around empty space. He wished that he knew that it was coming, so that he could at least have said goodbye...but he couldn't, because she was already gone...

"Wh...What is this...thing that I'm feeling? It hurts, it hurts so bad...Yuki...Make it stop! Why does it hurt so much, my chest isn't even bleeding! W-wh-WHY?!" a tornado of black snow formed around the boy, sucking everything into the vortex. It was so powerful that it reached the nearby town, the town of Inaba. For every tear the child shed, a new snow flake appeared. The town was soon half buried by black snow.

From that day onward, people would talk about the mysterious black snowstorms and the crying of a child that was heard when it occured.

_Black Frost..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**If I knew that this would happen, then I would never have gotten a friend...**_

_**What's the point of getting something if you're only going to lose it?**_

_**No more...**_

_**Yuki, save me...It hurts...**_

_**Yu...ki...ko...**_

**A/N: Well...Think what you like, I guess...The episode I was talking about is the one where they find out that Naoto is a girl, episode 17. If you're interested, go watch it!**

**Well, I guess that most of you think that the god took pity on the poor boy, and then he reincarnated the fox into Yukiko. I **_**might**_** mean that...I might not. **

**Others who know what the names mean in Japanese might think a whole different thing. **

_**TRANSLATION:  
**_

_**Snow, save me...It hurts...**_

_**Sn...ow...Child...**_

**I **_**could**_** be saying that Black Frost is calling upon the snow to comfort him, and that he realises that he is a child of the snow, destined to be...FOREVER ALONE. Then again, I might not mean this either.**

**In the end, it's up to you to decide what it means, really.**

**HOLY ARCEUS, WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?!**


End file.
